vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Vectrex news: 8/22/2011
Here is the Vectrex news for August 22, 2011: Vectrex rarities for sale This just in a few hours before doing this news! As was reported in an earlier news batch, a previously unknown version of Mine Storm entitled MonStorm (or "monster Mine Storm") surfaced recently, and now is up for grabs again, as well as the Android Computer Graphics circuit board of that movie. You can view the seller's profile here for information/future sales. Homebrewer news updates Two updates were sent out, being from FURY and Revival Studios...the latter one first: Hi there! After a lot of hard work, I am proud to announce my new Vectrex game release: Shifted! Shifted is an action puzzle game that requires quick thinking and quick responses. You have to shift columns up and down to make combinations of gems on the centre row. The higher the combination, the more points you will earn. The game is easy to pickup and play, and according to my betatesters becomes more and more addictive each time you play it. In addition to the survival mode where you have to gain points and survive as long as possible for a highscore (which you can upload to the internet), there is also a survival mode in 3 different difficulty settings, where you are faced with different challenges each round (20 challenges on easy, 30 on medium and 40 challenges on hard), which allow you to unlock additional rewards and gameplay modes. More info and screenshots can be found on the Revival Studios site Game features: * Survival and challenge game modes * Easy pickup and play gameplay * Total of 90 challenges accross 3 difficulties. * Internet highscore uploading * Online rewards system * Hidden gamemodes * VecVox support Price is 29,95 Euros (this includes S&H) . For more information visit: http://www.revival-studios.com '' And the other one: ''SUNDANCE On schedule - just 3 weeks away! If you haven't pre-ordered yet, please do it! You get a free iron-on transfer for pre-ordering. Sundance now has 4 different game modes (originally only 3 were planned). The game is super fun with 1 or 2 players! Fury Unlimited Next email update will be when Sundance is released at the end of the month. The Sundance web page will be updated prior to the release (additional screenshots, etc). Note: the Warrior information has been omitted since it has since sold out, as it was a "last call" for the game's (at the time) few remaining copies. Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrewer Category:Homebrew Category:Vectrex news Some different videos YouTube and Vectrex wiki member KilleRotom released a couple of rare videos involving the Light Pen. One is in regards to a failed goal attempt and the other one is "vector creeper" exploding and then reforming. (His YouTube channel can be seen here.) Also, YouTube user TheJohnnyPig (who created the very first Vectrex song that we know of that was reported on an earlier edition of the news) did a pair of Mine Storm videos utilizing trippy effects and being in slo-mo, one of which can be seen here and the other one can be seen here. And rounding out this update in regards to videos includes one from supergroep in regards to what could be the original name for Spinball, being a "Dr. Flip" prototype? That can be seen here! New pages And finally, new pages added since the last update include Nebula Commander, Rockaroids Remix, one for Spike (note: this is in regards to all the homebrews and such he's been in, not the game), and two polls, one in regards to your favorite Asteroids clone, the other in regards to your favorite bottom of the screen shooter. Also, the How to enlarge your Vectrex screen article was updated with Sectis and Nebula Commander. Whew...until next time, plenty to keep the Vectrex alive! Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrewer Category:Homebrew Category:Vectrex news